the_angels_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Technology
Mobile Phone A mobile phone (also known as a cellular phone, cell phone, hand phone, or simply a phone) is a phone that can make and receive telephone calls over a radio link while moving around a wide geographic area. When Naruto commented about how Sasuke didn't send a message, Shikamaru stated that it's hard to "recharge his phone" while on a mission. Faraday Cuffs Invented by Equinox of the Trinity League in 2010, the patented Faraday Cuffs are a mainstay found on all hero teams. The cuffs themselves are metal, connected in the middle by a bar with a 4 digit code lock on, instead of a physical key like normal handcuffs. Like regular handcuffs, they can be adjusted to account for different wrist sizes. Functionally, they have the ability to cut off all superpowers of the person cuffed with them, as if they were under the effects of a nullification power. The name "Faraday Cuffs" comes from the fact that the nullification of superpowers with the cuffs is not unlike the way a Faraday cage cuts off electromagnetic fields. This allows for the safe transport of villains after their defeat by a superhero. By law at least one member of every hero team is required to carry at least one, but each team is supplied with enough for each member to carry a pair. Besides from hero teams, a few police officers and government agents also carry Faraday Cuffs, but those instances are more common in places where a hero team isn't present. ID Badge The ID Badge is a new piece of tech, only just seeing use with the first teams from the hero program so far. In appearance, it just appears to be a normal brass badge that you might find a law enforcement officer using. The only difference being that on the back along with the pin to fasten it to clothing, is a discreet and hidden button. However these aren't your average badges. When scanned by the proper equipment, it's revealed that each badge contains emergency health information on the hero it was made for. Information relating to age, pronouns, pre-existing medical conditions, blood type, height, weight, allergies, emergency contact (the team's liaisons' number), powers, and medications can be found in the document. Incase a hero requires medical attention and is unresponsive the badge is there to provide it for EMTs and doctors in order to give proper medical care. The second function of the badge is to act as an emergency beacon. By pressing the hidden button on the back of the badge, the badge becomes a GPS tracker. The signal shows up on computers in the local NASP office and is always considered to be a call for help. Pressing this button ensure rapid and active response by NASP workers to the origin of the distress signal. While not required to be worn visibly on the body, it is heavily recommended that these badges are kept on the individuals' person for easy access. Category:Lore